Sweet Desire
by Moonlight-Sorrow
Summary: Lost in a dream, Kagome meets the man she always wanted, Only its not who she thought ie be...
1. Default Chapter

Oh... alright, due to the fact my other two stories aren't doing so well. I hoping this one does much better. Please if you think its bad too. Then review and tell me what I can do better. I need to know...  
  
Disclaim ~ The voices in my head say yes, but we all know I don't own any of them. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
They stood in an open field, watching the sunset. Their hair floated in the evening air, his clawed hands held her close, as he planted a tender kiss on the mark he gave her last night. She relaxed in his arms, while his lips traveled up her neck, and then teased her ear. I longed to hear his voice again, to hear the same words she heard the night before. Never had she knew love could be like this, no matter how many stars she wished on. Nothing would ever compare to this, this moment in time. Soft murmurs filled her ear, of love and pleasure. She closed her eyes, taking in every word. She wanted to make sure it was real, to know he was really there. Turning around there he stood, in all his glory, staring deep into her honey brown eyes. She was the love he had for her, and smiled to herself knowing she was the only one who held his heart, that no other woman could ever take her place. He leaned down a stole her breath with a single kiss, a kiss like no other, no words would ever descript what they felt for each other.  
  
"You are my love, my life, and now, you are my mate. No one will ever take you away from me. Anything your heart desire is yours." He whispered so low, that if breezes had picked up the words would have been lost in the wind.  
  
"My heart, soul, and body only belong to you. My love."  
  
She placed a hand on his cheek, taking in he's divine beauty. She began to trace over his sexy black strips, she loved his black strips, and she felt they made his violet eyes stand out even more. His whole body gave off and dark bad boy type of vibe, and with his dark raven hair being tossed in the air. He was without a doubt not the type of boy you'd take home to mom. Still that once what trapped her in the first place. Gods this guy was sexy! He gave her that seductive grin, with a single fang flashed. She couldn't hide her giggle.  
  
"I Love you Kagome."  
  
"I love you too..........."  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ (End dream)  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo whinnied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Its time to get up Kagome."  
  
"Feh."  
  
It happened again, the same dream. This happened been happing for a two weeks now. At first she though it was nothing, just some dream with a made up guy. Until the dream kept coming back, she couldn't think of anything else. She'd be in a felid she's never seen before, with a guy she'd never seen before. Not just any guy, but a demon! After four nights straight, Kagome started to want more time alone, trying to figure this out. Kagome had never seen anyone like him before. Many types of demons had strips, so that didn't help. Please Inuyasha had been acting weird so she couldn't ask him. He'd always look at her funny then go off on his own. Sango started to help Kneaded out more with healing people in the village, and Miroku was teaching Shippo how to read and other things. So even if she wanted to talk about it, she had no one to talk to. After a week, everyone started to worry more, she never talked much, she won't eat, and she just seemed to be off in La La Land.  
  
...Who are you? Where did you come from... am I meant to help you some how...no that can't be it... because in my dream... you... and I...love each other...but... I think... I love Inuyasha...By the Gods what does this all mean! Someone help me please! Who are you?!?  
  
"Kagome-chan are you ok?" Sango touched her shoulder making Kagome jump sky high.  
  
Kagome grabbed her chest and tried to calm down, but nodded to Sango letting her know she was fine. Everyone watched a little thrown off by the sudden actions.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha tapped her.  
  
She turned to him, not speaking.  
  
"Lets get moving."  
  
Kagome didn't answered, but pulled her backpack on, Shippo jumped into her arms as the started the hunt for jewel shards. Kagome took a slight leaded Inuyasha at her right, Sango and Miroku took up the rear Kirara walked on Sango's right side. Inuyasha made small side glance at Kagome, but turned away when she looked back. Shippo looked up at her and shrugged. Though he would never admit it out loud, Inuyasha missed the sound of Kagome's voice, the sound of her laughter. She didn't even yell back when he got mad. He only got mad to see if she would speak to him. Anything would have done, sadly he would have taken a couple of sits, if it meant to hear her voice. But nothing, She would just sigh and walk away. This had gone on for too long, enough was enough. Kagome had to stop whatever she was doing and talk to him. He stopped and looked around and started to growl low. This got everyone attention.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku being the first to speak up.  
  
"Blood... I smell fresh blood, and they're a lot of it."  
  
He followed the scent down a road; on the side was small dirt path, not very wide. Still the scent was coming from that direction, he point to the others letting them to be ready for what might happen. Still when the came to the end of the road, Kagome would have never been prepare for what she was. There she stood at the opening to the felid, her mouth open wide, a look of fear and confused covered her face. She and the others stood in the field from her dreams; only something was much different, the sun was high in the sky. Showing a sight unholy. Miroku cover his mouth to hold back a gag, while Inuyasha cover his nose. Sango gasped. The field was cover with blood, as fifteen youkai lay dead while some cried out in pain. Bits and pieces lay all over, the looked over all the death and destruction. When Inuyasha growled, stepping in front of Kagome and the others. Their eyes saw a figure rise up from the grass. He reached down a picked up a single sword. His shoulder was sliced wide opened and blood flowed freely from the wound. He was the one left, still was he the one attacked or was it the other way around. The scent of fear, anger, rested in the air. He lowed his head and turned to the group, everyone braced for any attack.  
  
The man came closer, and Inuyasha growled at the smell of youkai. He paid them no mind and still came closer, Inuyasha frozen and took a step back there was something about him. Once close enough, he was he could not pass unless they moved, with a heavy sigh, he left his head looking at everyone. Inuyasha smiled, at the face his saw. Kagome went pale, her heart slowed, the world started to spin. The youkai turned his glace to Kagome looking her dead in the eye. Kagome lost all her senses, and dropped poor Shippo to the ground, everyone looked confused at Kagome. Only Kagome saw no one else but the man in front of her, there she stood in her field, staring deep into a pair of deep lush violet eyes. Pure violet was all she saw. Was she dreaming? No it was real, she could feel Sango tapping her, he was real, and just as lovely as in her dream. She'd had found the man of her dream, and he was staring her right in the eye.  
  
+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Oh please if you even liked just the title tell me... come on I need something to work with. So please review... Thanx 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! You like me! Thank you so much for my reviews they mean so much to me really. Keep showing the love ^^  
  
Disclaimer ~ been the done that... check first chapter ^^ but I do own Kyosuke!! *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Kagome was a sea of emotions, lost in every one of them. Inuyasha was getting dizzy; Kagome kept giving off one scent after another. Once it was fear, then shock, then surprise, anger, and he wasn't quite sure, but he thought he had caught the slight scent of arousal. No one spoke for a while they just watched Kagome. The quite was driving the mystery youkai mad, so he spoke first.  
  
"Can I help you? Or do you just plan to stand in my way staring at me all day?" he tone wasn't all that harsh.  
  
Kagome turned a fiery red and started to nervously play with her school skirt. Inuyasha was annoyed, how dare some demon to talk to Kagome like that, only he could do that!  
  
"Hey! Just who do you think you are?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
The youkai smirked at Inuyasha, "Hey Inu, long time no see. Last I heard your Mistress had you pinned dead up against some tree."  
  
"K...Kyo...Kyosuke? Is it really you?" Inuyasha's eyes widen and he stepped closer to him.  
  
"Yep, its me Inuyasha."  
  
"Man I wondered what happened to you!" Inuyasha shook his hand and they laughed softly.  
  
"Me? I'm not the one who ran off to be some miko's lapdog."  
  
"I wasn't her lapdog Kyo!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Really you could have fooled me... it seemed like she'd say jump and you'd ask how high, and wag your tail while doing it!" he laughed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Your still the mean guy you were when we were young... picking on me!"  
  
"No hard feeling Inu, all I'm saying is dog demons should stay with dog demons."  
  
Sango cleared her throat rather loudly, and both boys turned to her.  
  
"Oh sorry Sango, Sango, Miroku, Shippo. This is Kyosuke, an old friend of mine when I was going up. He's and Inu youkai too."  
  
Kyosuke nodded respectfully to them all then gave a passing glance toward Kagome before turning back to Inuyasha.  
  
"And who's she? She looks like your last Mistress...well minus the odd outfit." He raised an eyebrow as his eyes slowly traveled over Kagome's whole body.  
  
Kagome suddenly started to feel like she was in the nude; the way he looked at her was ungodly. I felt so wrong, but inside it felt so good. Kagome could no longer look at his face let alone his eyes. She started to look at the ground, like it was the only thing that ever mattered in this world.  
  
"She wasn't my mistress Kyosuke! And that's Kagome." He growled.  
  
"...Kagome..." he shrugged. " Whatever you say pup." He laughed as Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.  
  
"Don't you dare start the again, I'm not a pup anymore Kyo. I didn't like that name then, and I sure as all seven hells don't like it now."  
  
"Once a pup always a pup, I'm still three years older than you, so I'm your elder, and you're the child. Or pup... whatever you like more." He was enjoying this too much.  
  
Inuyasha started to flex his claws and growled deep at Kyosuke, Kyosuke just grinned devilishly. Kyosuke's leg buckled and he dropped to a knee, Kagome without a second thought raced to his side, and Sango wasn't to far behind. Each girl picked a side, and lifted him up, as a human brace. Then it came, catching everyone off guard. She spoke for the first time in two weeks.  
  
"Are you alright Kyosuke-san, lets take you back to our village where we can heal your wound." She spoke with a soft whisper, afraid of what would happen.  
  
"Don't waste your time, I can take care of myself. I'm a full demon unlike the pup over there. So neither of you have to worry, I'm good."  
  
"Stop trying to play the tough guy act, you've lost way to much blood, now full demon or not. Your wounds must be treated." Sango tried to hide a gently blush, when she looked into Kyosuke's violet eyes.  
  
To break away from her thought to be trances, she knelt down picking up his sword and tossing it to Miroku like he was nothing more than a common mule. Kirara transformed and the girls sat Kyosuke on her back so Kyosuke won't have to walk the length back, Kagome sat in front. Then Kyosuke, followed by Sango, Inuyasha was left to walk back with Miroku. Only he froze when he saw Kyosuke slide his arms tightly around Kagome waist, pulling himself closer to her. A smile grew on his face as Kyosuke took in the scent of her hair. What the seven hells was he doing! Inuyasha was about to rip him limb from limb and leave him in the dust, when a softly rosy tin came across Kagome's cheek. She knew... she knew what he was doing, and it was like she didn't even care! Inuyasha didn't have time to react to the sick actions flowing around, for Kirara took flight and they were now on their way back to the village.  
  
Kyosuke turned ever so slightly, and shouted back, "Are you coming pup?"  
  
"I told you... I'M NOT A PUP KYOSUKE!" Inuyasha roared, running after them.  
  
Miroku was left walking back with poor forgotten Shippo at his side. He was still rubbing his head from when Kagome dropped him. Inuyasha stood at the edge of the village as Miroku and Shippo came up soon after. He looked back at them for a second. Kyosuke howled, and fled like a bat out of hell from Keade's hut. Sadly he didn't get to far before Inuyasha grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back to the village.  
  
"What the heck is the matter with you?" Inuyasha sounded a tad bit worried.  
  
"There's a dead thing in there and it was talking!" he howled, still trying to run away.  
  
Keade came out looking most unhappy.  
  
"There it is! Run for your lives! It'll suck your soul!" Kyosuke straight freaked out; doing everything he could to run away, slowly starting to pull Inuyasha with him.  
  
Inuyasha bust out laughing, and Miroku joined in. It was wrong yes, but yet it was so funny. Kyosuke was scared to death all because of Keade. They couldn't help but laugh. Kyosuke had pulled both him and Inuyasha a safe distance away from Keade and wondered why both men were laughing and not running. He looked at both of them with a true look of confusion. Keade looked at both girls and they nodded. Sango with everything she had, smacked Miroku square in the head, knocking him back a few feet as he rolled.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit Boy!"  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kyosuke slammed to the ground. Kyosuke let put a howl of pain.  
  
"Inuyasha! You should have let go of Kyosuke-san!" Kagome cried.  
  
Both girls were at his side, helping him up gently.  
  
"Kyosuke-san this is Keade she is the priestess to this village and has healed many people, she is not dead." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Kyosuke sniffed the air and looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure Sango?" he gave a questioning look, as snickers could be heard in the background.  
  
"Sit Boy!"  
  
-Thump-  
  
"What are you doing to Inu?"  
  
"It's a spell, as long as that necklace is around his neck, when ever I say a special word, it controls him. I'm the only one who can take the necklace off of him."  
  
"Is that word sit?"  
  
"Yes, it is now shall we tend to your wounds."  
  
Kyosuke backed up, and growled low. "She can't touch me... can you do it Kagome? Please I much rather you do it, than her." Kagome felt like she soul was on fire; he wanted her to tend his wounds, not Keade ...not Sango, but her. Plus he said her name. The fire rose from her soul to her veins, burning her skin, until it showed on her cheeks. He grinned at her reaction; it was like he could feel the flame in her, burning to feel his touch. To test his theory, he reached up and brushed his clawed hand across her cheek. Kagome's eyelids felt heavy, and she titled more to feel his hand against her face. Kyosuke seemed more than pleased with her behavior toward him. Why did he feel this way about her? Something was telling him, that she belonged to him, but he never seen her before today. He felt like he knew her, and knew her very well the feeling was so strong. Inuyasha growled, and not just any growl, he gave off the, [have-you-lost-your-mind- get-the-hell-away-that's-mine-and-I-won't-share] growl. Kyosuke without a second thought pulled back, making Kagome's eyes snap open, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You can stop now, Inuyasha. I heard you. Fine I won't touch."  
  
"Would it be alright if I help you Kyosuke-san?" Sango seemed shy to ask.  
  
"That's fine too Sango, thank you. Just as long as she doesn't do it!" he glared daggers at Keade.  
  
Kagome seemed to be upset with Inuyasha's behavior. Due to his little fit, Kagome was went to wash Kyosuke's shirt in a near by river. She had wanted to spend time with Kyosuke; she hoped to find out the reason of her dreams. To know if he had dreams about her too...wait all she had been doing the past two weeks was think about this guy, and now that he was here talking to her, looking at her, even touching her she was acting like she was losing her mind. When did he become the center of attention in her life, what about she feeling for Inuyasha, did she even have feeling for Inuyasha? Too much had happen that day, she went for shy little schoolgirl, to blushing handmaiden. This was starting to become too much for her to handle. The bloodstain had vanished away, squeezing as hard as she could, every bit of water drip away. She held the dam shirt in her hands, just watching the water flow down stream. She didn't know how long she stood there like that, in her own little world, once she looked down the shirt had dry mostly. She sighed blowing out all her problems and turned to leave, walking up the bank Kagome lost her footing. As she fell something black flashed in front of her eyes, second later she looked up to see Kyosuke looking down at her, with those deep violet eyes. Kagome heard his heart beat calm, and rhythmic as he held her close to his bare chest. Each muscle was toned, and hard working to add to his perfection. Kagome, stayed still listen to the melody of his heart, it was so peaceful, making her want to sleep in his arms. He pulled back, and looked at her with a look of curiosity. Kagome, turned back into her blushing handmaiden self, and was lost in the image in front of her. Searching for something to say, anything to kill the quite that was around them, she handed him back his shirt. He looked it over and smiled at her job well done. He eased on the shirt being careful of his shoulder, it was an odd shade of misty blue, the way the thread shimmed in the sun. The shirt did him great justice. Kyosuke saw her lost glaze at him and smirked, wanting to push her buttons again, and this time to not have Inuyasha stop him, he more close to her his arms at his side. He whispered low in her ear.  
  
"Thank you Kagome." He grinned as she shivered from his gesture.  
  
"Your welcome Kyosuke-san." She could barely get the words out.  
  
He pulled back, and headed back to the village, but before he was to far away. He stopped, still facing forward.  
  
"Hey Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Kyosuke-san?"  
  
"Two things... just out of curiosity are you Inuyasha's woman?"  
  
"...That's an odd question Kyosuke-san."  
  
"Yes, I know. Still either you are or your not."  
  
"...He...loves someone else." It still hurt Kagome to say that out loud.  
  
He turned smelling her pain and walked back to her side. " So... I guess that means no."  
  
Kagome could only nod.  
  
"Sorry, to cause you any pain, I just wanted to know. The way he acted earlier... I wasn't sure."  
  
"I understand. Inuyasha doesn't that sometimes... was there something else you wanted to ask me Kyosuke-san?" She wanted to get off the topic.  
  
"Right...... Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Kyosuke-san?"  
  
"Just... please don't call me Kyosuke-san anymore."  
  
"Then what do you want me to call you?"  
  
He looked at her with the same sexy smirk from her dreams, "Just call me Kyo..." He turned and started his way back.  
  
"Ok...Kyo" Kagome couldn't hold back her smile as she watched Kyosuke leave her. *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Well I hope this was to your liking ^^ I did my best, and the next chapter is almost done. Thank you again for all my reviews. They mean the world to me, so let me know what you think ^^  
  
Moonlight Sorrow =^_^= 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay more for you all to read! Just to let you know... *looks around, and whispers* this chapter gets a little SCARY, so be ready! Alright now lets start the fic!  
  
Disclaim ~ been there...done that... check the first chapter. I only own Kyosuke so no stealing! * pulls out a shotgun * cause I will hunt you do if you do! *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
After some much need alone time, Kagome came back to the village taking a look around. Kyosuke was relaxing in Inuyasha's tree, as Inuyasha stood below barking for him to get out. Sango was walking around helping Keade with the sickly bring bandages and other things. As Shippo sat down having a lesson with Miroku, once again everyone had something to do but her. When things started to grow more heated with Kyosuke and Inuyasha.  
  
"I said get out of my tree Kyosuke!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you Inuyasha, but I ain't movin!"  
  
"Get out or else!"  
  
"Or else what pup? What are you gonna do? You always had a problem, with people touching your things."  
  
"What in the seven hells! You're far worse than me Kyosuke! Don't you dare forget the time you bite my ear and kicked my ass over your dumb sword."  
  
Kyosuke growled and sat up in the tree, "First off pup, you tried to break it! Second it was mine and I got it fair and square, don't get mad because I'm a better fighter than you."  
  
"What was that? I'd kick your ass any day of the week!"  
  
"Keep tellin yourself that, it still won't come true."  
  
"Get your ass outta my damn tree!"  
  
"Make me pup..."  
  
Inuyasha jumped up going for Kyosuke, but he was faster and doge the attack, landing on the ground, looking up. Inuyasha growled and went for Kyosuke again his arm out stretched, Kyosuke grabbed it in a flash and flung Inuyasha's body to the ground. Thinking he had proven his point, Kyosuke started to head back to the tree. Inuyasha sped in front of him, smashing his fist into Kyosuke's jaw. They went at each other, holding nothing back, and to think this was all over a silly tree. Kagome watched the two of them; they didn't even know she was standing there. The fight made Kagome think of the fights Inuyasha had with Sesshomaru. She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Must be a dog demon type of thing..." She went to stop them.  
  
Inuyasha gasped for breath and in a fit of anger he leaped at Kyosuke, who in return did a one-handed backhand spring, bringing his foot up, kicking Inuyasha in the face. Kyosuke stood up and growled viciously, he just kept getting madder and madder, he couldn't control his rage. Inuyasha's body rested against the tree, he tied to stand. Kyosuke's body started to give off a black aura unlike any other. It grew surrounding him. He was getting ready to attack again, when he smelt it. Fear, plain fear and terror, he's eyes set on Inuyasha, it wasn't coming from him, he looked around and stared right at Kagome. How could he have not smelled her before? How long had she'd been standing there? The aura seemed to be choking his mind; he held back his growled and ripped his eyes always from Kagome. He tightened his fist and started to walk off.  
  
"You want the damn tree? Fine then take it!"  
  
He walked off leaving everyone behind. Kagome raced over to Inuyasha once Kyosuke was out of sight. She gently brushed the sliver strands away from his eyes, looking at the deep cut over his left eye. Only Inuyasha eyes focused on where Kyosuke had faded away.  
  
"Oh gods Inuyasha are you hurt really badly?"  
  
"No.... I have to go get Kyosuke." He got up slowly.  
  
"Are you mad! He'll kill you!"  
  
"You...you don't understand."  
  
"What's not to understand? He went crazy! He's call himself your friend then fights you over a tree!"  
  
"No, but its not like that. When we fight, it helps me. That's how I learned how to fight to begin with. With Kyosuke's help, when we fight he'd teach me moves, then I had to try them on him, each time we'd fight he would do something new, and keep doing until I learned it. Only... Kyosuke would have taken my tree away for losing... until I could win it back."  
  
"So he gave you the tree? Whatz the big deal?"  
  
"Kyosuke would never had given me the tree Kagome, not until I'd won it back...that and that weird aura around him."  
  
"You mean he never did that before?"  
  
"No... Kagome something is wrong with Kyosuke."  
  
Kagome took hold of Inuyasha's hand and pulled lightly.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, let's fix your eye."  
  
"What about Kyo? I have to find him."  
  
"Don't worry he'll come back." Kagome lead the way back to the hut.  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because... he left his sword."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Kagome had Inuyasha sit on the floor as she went though her bag digging for disinfectant and a butterfly band-aid. She sat next to Inuyasha and smiled when he winced at the disinfectant. As the sunset, everyone came back, wondering what had happen to their new youkai friend. Inuyasha just stared at the wall, not answering anyone, so Kagome took it upon herself to tell the story. By the time she was done the moon rested high above their heads, pouring its rays over the village, Kagome had made her specially, ramen, Inuyasha still hadn't spoke, once he was done without a single word he stood up and left. Sango looked at Miroku, he just shrugged and gave a quick glace at Kagome. She just nodded, and started to clean up. Inuyasha's friend need his help and he was worried, it was understandable. He needed sometime to himself, Kagome thought it best to give him that space, and smiled at the others to show she was ok with it. They all settled down for the night, Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and Shippo took his place at her side. Miroku stayed at the door, and Sango lay next to Kagome with Kirara sleeping by her feet. One by one sleep took them over.  
  
~*~* Kagome's Dream *~*~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Leave..."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Leave and never come back..."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Kagome looked around, the ground felt cold and sticky, a misty fog covered the ground and darkness hovered everywhere. Her lungs started to freezes from the cold air.  
  
"Keep away from him...."  
  
"Keep away from who? And who are you?"  
  
"I won't warn you again..."  
  
"Warn me about what?" Slowly she moved though the darkness to the voice.  
  
"From what you want..."  
  
"What I want.... What do I want, that you have to warn me about?"  
  
"Stay away from him..."  
  
"Who? Stay away from who?"  
  
A hand shot up from the ground stabbing deep into Kagome's chest. She let out a painful scream, blood poured from her body. She fell to her knees tears drowned her eyes, as she looked down at the hand inside her. Kagome followed the hand to an arm, then to a face. She gasped at the person she looked at.  
  
"...How...how could you do this...this to me..."  
  
"I told you to stay away..."  
  
"I trusted you...." Kagome's world started to fade away, as darkness took over her mind.  
  
"Then...I guess you should be more careful, in who you trust." They pulled their hand back and watched her die.  
  
"...Inu...yasha... how...could...you..."  
  
~* End Dream *~  
  
Kagome shot up gasping for air, as she held her chest. She looked around the hut, her heart racing, she felt her chest for any signs of damage or blood. Nothing. It felt so real; she felt her heart start to slow. Her mind go cloudy, she could have sworn she was going to die, and... Inuyasha rested soundly against the dark corner of the hut every thing seemed fine. Kagome wiped the sweat away from her forehead, as her heart beat returned to normal. She took one more look around, and crawled out of her sleeping bag, she had the sudden urge to pee, and bad. She crept out and lightly jogged into Inuyasha's forest, after finding a safe spot, she did what she had to and started on her way back. The forest was much quieter than usually, and sent a small shiver up Kagome's back. The moon burned its way though the tree leaves. A gently breeze tossed dead leave this way and that. Kagome stopped and turned around, she had that feeling of being followed. Looking as best she could into the night, she saw nothing move and went back to walking only she picked up her pace a bit. She stepped on something and looked down, and her heart started to beat faster, there were another set of footprints right behind her own...someone was following her! She turned around again, this time trying as hard as she was able to see some movement; she wished more than anything she had night vision.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha come out! This isn't funny!" She prayed it was him.  
  
Some movement could be heard, but only slightly, then a low growled echoed over the night. Nope that was not Inuyasha! Time for plan B. Run like mad! She took off, pumping her legs, speeding along the ground. Her heart beat against her chest, her arms cut though the air, she had got a lot faster since she'd been in the feudal era. Still it must have not been fast enough, they were gaining on her, she could hear their breath, their footsteps. They didn't care that she knew they were back there now. Kagome ran faster pushing herself to the limit. She was close, very close, so very close, arms wrapped around her waist tight, pulling her off the ground and pulling her tight against their chest. Kagome went to scream, when a hand snapped over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh... he'll hear you."  
  
The voice was soft and gently, whispering low in her ear, they losent their grip on her body, and Kagome's eyes widen, when she saw how high she was in a tree. She saw a large figure moving in the same direction she was running in. There stood a demon, with the head of and hawk, and a body of a bear, with a snake's body severe for a tail. Kagome backed up against her rescuer and they held her closer.  
  
"Don't worry he can't smell all that well, they only work with their eye sight, and I was moving to fast for him to see. He doesn't know we're up here." They pulled their hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Then what do we do?" Kagome whispered low.  
  
"We have two choice... one we can go down and fight it, or two we can stay up here until the sun rises, they don't like the sun light."  
  
They kept their voices down, and it dawned on Kagome she didn't even know who had saved her life, she turned and a soft blush took hold of her cheeks as she looked into Kyosuke's calm violet eyes. He smiled down at her, then turned his eyes back to the demon below. He had just saved her life. Kagome was starting to like him more and more. He leaned over slightly and whispered in her ear.  
  
"So... what do you want to do?"  
  
"Lets... stay here...I don't want you to hurt your shoulder anymore."  
  
"My shoulder's fine, it healed up already."  
  
"Still... lets stay here..."  
  
"Alright then. Here..." He held her with one arm, and pulled off his outer shirt, the one she had washed, and then switched arms, and pulled it off and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"We're going to be here a while, and I don't want you to get cold."  
  
He looked down again; the demon was tearing the place up looking for Kagome, pulling up small trees and bushes.  
  
"Why is he looking for me so bad?"  
  
"Cause... feels the same way I do."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"He thinks you're beautiful, and wants you." He smirked at her.  
  
"He...you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"Yes. Its not like you didn't know already."  
  
"I... I didn't."  
  
"Sure you did. You knew all the time, just like I did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lets talk later, you should get some rest."  
  
"But... Kyo"  
  
"No buts. Go to sleep, I'll keep an eye on our little friend."  
  
Kagome nodded, and Kyosuke held her as he sat in the tree, and Kagome sat on his lap. She tried to get comfortable but just couldn't.  
  
"You know... it would be better if you sat like this."  
  
He picked her up and made her straddle over him. Kagome turned fiery red, at there sitting arraignment. Kyosuke also had a light tin of pink of his cheeks as well.  
  
"...Is...that better?" His voice was a little weaker.  
  
"...Yes... thank you..." Hers wasn't much better.  
  
"Sure..." He turned away from her, to hide his growing blush.  
  
Kagome leaned down against his strong chest; his arms came around her, and held her in place. Kagome listen to the steady rhythm of his heart, as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. Kyosuke watched Kagome sleep in his arms and smiled, as he ran his fingers though her silky raven hair. He leaned his head on top of hers and watched the demon below until he too was taken away by the sandman.  
  
He watched the whole thing from begin to end, he'd seen Kyosuke save her and watched them sleep together. A large grin took hold of his face. Things were going as planned. *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Yay! Righty O! Can you please review again? If so that would be great! Cause I know you all wanna know who saw Kyosuke and Kagome together, and what is this plan thing? You have questions and I got the answers! So review!  
  
Moonlight Sorrow =^_^= 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh My God! You all freakin love me! I've never been so happy with all my reviews! Thank you all so much! Ok there seem to be a few misunderstanding. No Inuyasha is not evil! I love my sexy Inu-kun. But you will see a dark side in him. Ok and yes I plan on having some lemon fun here. Now I'm going to be added some lemony parts, but the full on lemon won't happen for a few more chapters. Sorry to disappoint you all. Now lets see.... *rubs her head* Oh Yeah, Kyosuke is going though some things right now, things like his feelings for Kagome. Also about Kagome's dreams someone is giving them to her, she not getting them on her own free will. Don't ask me who! Because I won't tell you! Not yet anyway. Things will be coming clear very soon. Just hang out and chill. Ok enough with this stuff lets get on with the fic. ^^ Disclaim ~ No I don't own Inuyasha and the others. Still Kyosuke is mine, so touch him and die! *Sits happily on Kyosuke's lap* yes... That's mommy's good boy! _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* She felt someone rubbing her back and she lifted up to look at his shimmering violent eyes looking down at her. She looked around the sun as ripping though the sky slowly, but surely. Given the fact she had just slept in a tree with a guy she hardly knew. She had never slept so well in all her life. His eyes never left her form, they watched as she had clung to his shirt. How she slightly whimpered in her dreams. The sweet way she nuzzled his chest with the side of her head. Kagome turned back to him and smiling lovingly "Good Morning Kagome." "Good Morning to you too Kyo, is that demon gone." "Yes. He's been gone for a while now." "Then why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She sat up still straddling his lap. He placed his hands on her hips, "I had my reasons." "May I know these reasons? Please?" "One, I like the feeling of you being so close to me, two I enjoyed watching you sleep, three you smell amazing, and four I like having you on my lap." He grinned seductively. Kagome gasped and looked away from his luring eyes, to anything else she could find. "I'm sorry, did I upset you?" he adjusted him self a bit. "No...I just didn't think you'd be so blunt." "You asked me didn't you? It's only right for me to be honest." ".... Are you sure you're a dog demon?" She raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked I was. Why would you ask me something like that?" he didn't like it at all.   
  
"It's just... your different from any other demon I've ever meant. I mean Inuyasha always hides his feelings. I mean all the time we spent together he still won't open up to me. Yet he gets all upset when another male comes around me. Then there Sesshomaru and he can be down right cruel. I just didn't know an Inu Youkai could be so... so...kind, and loving." She couldn't look at him. "Kagome..." he held her chin making her look at him. "I'm not them."   
  
He leaned in and tapped his lips against hers. His hand slide down the side of her face, and held her hips once again. He pulled back slightly and nuzzled the hollow of her neck. (A/N: if you don't know where that is it's the spot where your Adam's apple is. You know the front of the neck.) Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against him. "K...Kyo?" "Ummm?" he was enjoying her scent, not wanting it to end. "Maybe we shouldn't do this..." Kagome hated those words. "Kagome. I won't make you do anything you don't want to. Just tell me to stop." He licked her softly. "But what if I can't..." "Then that means you don't want to." He smirked and took hold of her lips once more.   
  
Kagome tangled her fingers into his dark mane, as her lips parted. He took the lead by pushing his tongue into her moist carven. Kyosuke gripped tighter on her hips bring her closer. Breaking the kiss for air, Kagome nibbled on his neck, pushing buttons to things she may not have been able to handle. He closed his eyes and growled deep in his throat, pleading her to do more. Heat took over their bodies, and waves of pleasure drowned their souls. They scent of their arousals was too much for Kyosuke to bear. His member hardens pressing hard into Kagome's thigh. Her mind started to scream stop that things were moving to fast. Yet her heart was telling her to go. Go as fast and as hard as she could. He was like noting she'd ever seen or known before. Stirring feelings bring heat to place she never knew she had. She couldn't stop this. Who knew what would happen if she did. Kagome slide her tongue along his neck, sucking on his earlobe, going around his ear. She was driving him mad! Did she know what she was doing to him? Holding her tight Kyosuke leaped down to the ground, laying them both down with him on top. "Kyo. I don't think I can do this... I'm not ready to go that far." She had to speak up. "There are other ways Kagome. I won't take your maidenhood if that's what you're worried about." His voice was deep and husky. He pushed up her nightgown and his shirt ripping her panties away. He kissed her deeply, filling her with his passion. He rubbed his hard cock against her wet core, making her moans echo around him. Damn his instincts, they had a mind of there own. 'No!' 'What?' 'I said no Kyosuke!' a voice echoed in his head. 'What the hell you told me to do this!' His mind screamed back. 'Not now you ass! Now get off of her, before you mess things up' 'Fuck that. I want to do this now...and now your saying I can't' 'Kyosuke! You know what's at task here. Now do what I say!' 'Fine! Your ass better pay me back for this shit!' He snarled in his head. Kyosuke sighed and moved back a bit. Kagome looked at him, she was a little worried. Why was he stopping? Why did he look so mad? He got off of her and sat at her side and turned his heavenly eyes towards her. Those eyes could steal a soul right from their body.   
  
"Kagome... I'm sorry. But we can't do this." "Did I do something wrong?" She felt the urge to cry. "No... I want nothing more than to take you right now..." he stood breaking their eye contact. "Fucking bastards, I'll make you both pay for this..." he kept his words under his breath. "Did you say something Kyo-san?" "No. Look the reason we can't do this is because I don't want to hurt Inu. He is my best friend after all. I think he likes you, and that would be messed up." "Oh... I see." Her hopes were now dashed; she could never be with him if she felt like this. "That's why we need to go back... "Talk to him?" "Yeah, I can tell him about us." He smirked at Kagome, flashing his sharp fangs. "There is an us... right Kagome?" "Kyo... I..." That had thrown her off. "Look, I understand. We're moving kind of fast. Why don't you take some time and think about your feelings. I'll hold off on telling Inuyasha." He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Kagome just stood there. He was not a demon. He was a God! The man cared about her feelings; he was willing to put what they had on hold to make her feel good. He could also make her wet in a second. Its was like the world was spinning and the rush she felt was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Maybe she was dream now, yeah. This was just one dream going to far. She would wake up, to find herself back in the hut. With just her friends, and she would have never meet Kyosuke. But those eyes, it had to be really. Those eyes told her this was all really. He's lovely, and understanding, funny, smart. Then he was strong and fast, and had a smile that could kill. Oh and there was the fact that the flames in hell couldn't be as hot as him. The way his strips ripped across his cheeks, so strong and dominant. Damn him and all his rippling pectorals! Muscular yet lean, and that was only his top half. Dear God, she couldn't even image down below. "Kagome?" She shook her head, and looked at him. Fire burned on her cheeks. "You ok? You kind of zoned out on me..." He raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine...are we leaving now?"   
  
He only nodded, and took her hand as they made their way back. No one spoke, they both in there own thoughts. The village was in sight and Kyosuke stop. Kagome looked around concerned. Kyosuke looked toward Kagome. Damn, he should have waited more, she was still heavily aroused, but their actions.   
  
"Shit..." Kyosuke bite his lips and started to back up.  
  
"Kyosuke? What's wrong?" she held his hand tighter  
  
"Your scent... you're too arousal-ed... Inu..." He was cut off be a blur of red and sliver and his body was thrown to the ground.  
  
Kagome gasped, once the dust settled, to see Inuyasha pinning Kyosuke to the ground. A look of pure hatred burned in his eyes, along with death. He knew what he smelt and he didn't like it, yet it was worse when he smelt the same things coming from Kyosuke. He growled baring his fangs; he dug his nails into Kyosuke's arms.  
  
"What the hell did you do?!?" He growled.  
  
"Inuyasha... it's not what you think!" yep Kyosuke lied.  
  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha's blood was boiling.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome yelled.   
  
"Shut Up!" He snapped at Kagome. "I thought you were my friend!" Yelling at Kyosuke now.  
  
"I am! Fuck Inuyasha calm down! Just hear me out!" Kyosuke tried to get the hanyou off of him.  
  
"Nothing you say will save you! I trusted you!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Inuyasha please! Just listen to us!" Kagome ran to pull Inuyasha back.  
  
"No! I don't want to hear your damn lies!" He could smell Kagome all over Kyosuke.  
  
Kyosuke gave off and slight scent of panic as Inuyasha's dug his claws into his arm.  
  
'Great Kyo! What the fuck do you do now!?' Kyo mind screamed *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Hehe. Aww. Damn my cliffy and me! But hey I have to have you come back for more now don't I. Alright. So keep those reviews coming, 'cause I love to read them. Oh and if you want info on when I plan to update my stories and things like that, just click on my pen name and it take you to my page There you can find out all about my stories. Ok Thanx for your time. Please Review. 


	5. Don't hate me! AN

.... Oh My God! I'm sorry so for the long wait... please understand. My main comp. has a major virus, and I can't even turn it on! I have to work from school and my laptop! But No worries... Ok On Tuesday, of next week you will have two chapters to each story and one new story... maybe two ^^ Once again I truly sorry for the long wait. It won't be much longer.  
  
Sorry for your inconvenience,  
  
Moonlight Sorrow -_^ 


	6. Chapter 5

*Slowly peeks up over her desk and ducks back down after an angry mob of fans goes by*  
  
Ok ... Ok... Ok! Once again I'm uber, uber, uber sorry for the wait! Ok, in this chapter most of your questions will be answered... I think -_-... and then again new questions will arise. Just keep in mind all my stories are built on drama, so enjoy. Ok now I'm in no position to keep you waiting any longer... I shall continue in full forces! Let's Rock!  
  
Disclaimer ~ after making you guys wait for some long... I do not own anyone nor thing! *Glances over her shoulder and giggles at Kyo-kun* well you know I own him!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Damnit do something!"  
  
"Why should I?" an evil smirk curled on her lips.  
  
"Our plan will be ruined in you don't! That why!"  
  
"I couldn't even if I wanted too... and I don't." she leaned back.  
  
"You are useless!" she stepped forward to stop the madness.  
  
"Hey! I wouldn't do that if I were you... Kyosuke missed up... let him be a big boy and clean up his own miss, without our help."  
  
"....Arghhhh.... fine then."  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Her eyes looked around for anything, she couldn't let Inuyasha hurt Kyosuke!  
  
"Inuyasha I beg you! Please don't do this!"  
  
"I trusted you! You dirty bastard!" Inuyasha was trying to hold back his inner demon.  
  
Kyosuke thought it to be the end, when a voice told him it was time. He couldn't do it, he couldn't do this to her. The voice just kept yelling, now...now...do it! He swallowed hard and looked Inuyasha right in the eye. Inside he was begging for forgives... for what he was about to do.  
  
"Do you really want to kill me... for Kagome's actions?" he gave a look of true sadness.  
  
"For... for Kagome's actions...?" Inuyasha stammered with the words a bit.  
  
"My what?!! Kyo! How dare you say this is my fault!" Kagome could feel her anger rising.  
  
"Don't lie about it Kagome! Inuyasha it's true I did stay with Kagome, but it was only to keep her safe from a demon. Then she tried to force herself on me... I mean I tried to say no! Hell I did, I walked away, but she wouldn't stop! She kept coming on to me..." He glanced at Kagome seeing the flames burn in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome tired to seduce me.... It took all I had to get away from her... I was on my way back to tell you! I mean you're my best and only friend... I would never betray you.... For a dirty human woman..." He glared at Kagome.  
  
"...How... How could you Kyosuke... after what... what you just said... How...." Her anger fought with her tears.  
  
"Kyo-san... I... I'm sorry I mistrust you." Inuyasha bowed his head moving off his friend.  
  
"Inuyasha! You believe his dirty lies! Inuyasha I thought you knew me better than that!" She screamed the tears burning as they fell.  
  
"Well what am I suppose to think Kagome? I mean since his been here, you've done nothing more than throw yourself at him! I've knew him way longer than you anyway..." He didn't look at her, he couldn't.  
  
"...I hate you... both of you.... I never want to see either of you again. Never would I do such I thing as to throw myself at some! I hate both of you!" She screamed her throat burning.  
  
Inuyasha didn't move his heart was breaking inside, but she had behaved that way. He watched her every move. His eyes didn't lie. She was wrong, and Kyosuke was right. Kyosuke turn his face away from Kagome, he lied. He flat out lied to Inuyasha... to Kagome, never had he been so ashamed. He hated himself to no end. Her heart was broken, shattered like a light bulb when it hits the ground. If the true had to be spoken, she could understand Inuyasha. He was capable of doing this to her, but not Kyosuke... not him. Every word he said played back in her mind. He was gently and loving. He understood. So why... why did this happen...how did this happen! Both demons had broke her heart... and at the same time. That was it! She didn't want it anymore. Never again! She ripped the shikon no tama from her neck and threw it to the ground. Inuyasha's head snapped up and looked at her, like she'd lost her mind.  
  
"Don't... you... dare... follow me!" She didn't hold back her tears, as she turned on her heels running.  
  
Inuyasha stood up she was over reacting. He had to calm her down before she did something stupid.  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! ... Sit you dirty hanyou!" She screamed over her shoulder.  
  
She didn't stop; she couldn't image how hurt he must feel right now. They fact she even uttered that he was a dirty hanyou, was something she would never think to do until now. Yet she was dying inside, and wanted everyone to feel the same. She never went back to the village; her home was the only save place. But if she jumped though... without the jewel... she could never come back. She stopped inches from the well, looking down into the bottomless abyss. To jump or not to jump, that was the hardest question. She moved closer sitting on the edge. Her legs dangled below the darkness seemed to call her name. She closed her eyes whispering her 'good byes'. Even her enemies, it didn't matter anymore. Who she hated, or what they'd done. It wouldn't be her problem anymore it would never be again. She griped the edge watching her tears fall to the bottom, and shoved her self down the well. It was different this time; the lovely purple lights were no more, now a violent red blazed was in the well. Black swirls showered the way, not her sweet shiny stars. Her head started to hurt, like she was trapped in the freakin twilight zone! She fell to the ground with a hard thud rubbing her sore spots. She looked up out of the well; the shrine house looked so dark usually there was some light. The night had fallen and the light went on inside the house. Kagome climbed out the well, and looked back. The well doors slammed shut a pure white light sealed it tight, as a single strip of paper appeared on top to hold the spell in place.  
  
She turned around crying her pain away; she took a deep breath and walked up the steps heading into her house.  
  
-.-.-  
  
She fell over laughing holding her stomach "Oh my... that was better than I hoped for!"  
  
"This doesn't help me! She ran off you idiot!" She shouted.  
  
"Hey don't worry... she'll come back."  
  
She glared at her partner, "Yeah I know... but still she left..."  
  
"Don't tell me your getting cold feet about this... cause it's to late to turn back now!"  
  
"So she'll be back then..."  
  
"Oh yeah... she'll be back alright... and if you think things are bad now... just wait."  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
"Oh you'll see... Shhh... their coming."  
  
-.-.-  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped right in the well, Kyosuke at his heels.  
  
"Well? What are you still doing here?" Kyosuke demand.  
  
"I can't get though... I... I can't get though!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"What but you said this would bring her back!"  
  
His eyes at a loss, found their way to his hand, "No..." His eyes grew large.  
  
"No what?" Kyosuke ran is finger though his thick mane, trying to find some peace.  
  
"Her side of the well is sealed!" Inuyasha began to dig at the bottom of the well.  
  
"Sealed! How the hell did that happen?" Kyosuke hopped on the ledge looking down.  
  
"The jewel did it! If I can't get though, then she either!"  
  
"You mean... she's never come back... I'll never see her again?"  
  
"None of us will...unless...." His head shot up.  
  
"Unless what Inuyasha?" He despised guessing game.  
  
"I ... I can't go back to the village..." with a heavy head he crawled out of the well.  
  
"What?" slowly stepping to the side, his eyes simmering in the evening sun.  
  
"If I go back, and tell them what happen? I... I just can't face them... not yet."  
  
"What are you planning on doing?" Kyosuke looked worried.  
  
"I... I've never seen her so mad... I mean sure, she's been pissed... but she called...she called me a ...a...." he turned his head away from Kyosuke looking a nothing.  
  
"Look... Inuyasha... I think I should tell you something...." Kyosuke stepped down towards Inuyasha.  
  
"It can wait... I have a long way to go..."  
  
"Go... go where? Will you tell me what's happening! I hate this guessing crap!"  
  
"Just... tell the others what happen. Be gently about it especially with Shippo!" he barked.  
  
"Inu... I..."  
  
"Please... do this for me... I'm counting on you Kyo-san." He turned, his head still lowered.  
  
"...All...all right then. I'll do that for you, but promise you'll come back in one piece."  
  
"Keh! I'm not you!" he smiled and walked into the shadows of the forest.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and walked passed Kyosuke, he gripped the shikon no tama in his hand. He wanted to get far enough away so he could be alone, why had he said what he said. Nothing mattered more to him than kagome. And now he had missed up so bad she was gone forever.  
  
"Yeah... I know..." He stiffed and scowled turning to look behind.  
  
"Wow! Are you good or are you good!" she snicker.  
  
"I've changed my mind... I want out of this... and now!"  
  
"Sorry... all deals are no refundable." She smiled angelically.  
  
"Bull! I want out, and bring her back! Inuyasha wasn't suppose to get hurt!" he growled.  
  
"And he'd didn't! No one did... so I kept my word!" her temper was starting to grow.  
  
"Night bring her back!" Kyosuke barked.  
  
"What's wrong... feel guilty?" the other stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Day... please... I made a mistake... I really do have feelings for her now... I don't want this anymore."  
  
"That's not what you said a few hours ago... remember, ' we better pay you back' well you'll be paid in full soon enough. We all have a lot to gain from this... some pain must happen for the greater good." Day stood in her hood cloaks hiding her face and scent.  
  
"Heh, yep Kyo-chan... a deals a deal!" Night cheered from inside her cloak.  
  
"Shut-up Night... Your both liars, I mean you won't even tell me who you really are!"  
  
"We can't... for this little plan to work... we can't...." Day spoke softly.  
  
"I know what I get out of this... but what about you two... what happens for you?"  
  
"None of your business! Just do your job! Or you'll get just want to brought up today... pain and suffering!" Night chuckled.  
  
"Let's go... He has work to do... don't you Kyosuke."  
  
"Day... please... I beg you."  
  
"I would if I could... but my reward is to great, to pass up." She turned her back and vanished.  
  
"Don't worry. Little puppy... you'll get your reward soon enough." Night walked away the same as Day had.  
  
"Please... forgive me... Kagome..." His sweet eyes turned into lifeless pools as he walked back to the village.  
  
-.-.-  
  
No one answered; turning the knob she stepped inside of her room. Kagome pulled off Kyosuke's shirt and threw it into the trashcan. She pulled out her 'Hello Kitty' pajamas and went to the bathroom; every now and then she sniffed. Turning on the hot water she poured in the scent bubble bath. She slid in when the tub was half-full. The water washed away the scents of both demons, but not the pain they had caused. But that was it... it was done. She wouldn't have to worry about them again. She knew she'd miss Sango, she was like the big sister she never had. They had bonded on an unbelievable level. Miroku even though he was a pervert, his sweet charm would be missed to no end, the way he made each day fun. Yet fresh tears fell when her mind reached Shippo, he was nothing but a child. She should have never left him with those animals. Kagome took a deep breath and dipped under the water. It was going to be hard, but it was for the best.  
  
-.-.-  
  
"What! She's not coming back!" Sango was up and flaming.  
  
"What do you mean? How could Inuyasha say such a thing?" Miroku was trying to stay calm.  
  
"Shhh... hush little one, things shall be fine." Keade tried to keep Shippo calm.  
  
"He's...a...a...a jerk... I...I...ha...hate...hi...him...him..." His hiccups took over.  
  
"Shippo...everyone please. I understand your all upset, I mean I didn't know Kagome as well as you all do. But I do know Inuyasha, better than you guys. I can tell you, none of you feel as badly as he does. He's the one who said what he said, and now he hates himself for that." Kyosuke starred lifelessly at the floor.  
  
"I never would have thought Inuyasha the type of demon to behave in such a manner! After everything we've been though!" Sango lifted her hand to her cheek, whipping away the tears that now fell. "This is something I'd expect from demons like Sesshomaru and Naraku without a doubt, but never Inuyasha!"  
  
"I will never understand this myself, where did this mistrust come from... Kagome has been acting not like herself for the past three weeks... maybe Lady Kagome was keeping something from Inuyasha... and..." He was smacked forward by Sango's hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Don't you dare blame this on Kagome! She is a sweet and honorable woman you know that! She takes care of all of s, staying here instead of her time, and home... to clean up her mistakes! If this is anyone fault its Inuyasha's! Kagome never would have blocked us out if he would just leave well enough alone and let Kikyo go!" Sango fell to her knees, her body and soul heavy from sorrow. Her hand came up to hide the pain her face showed.  
  
"Sango... Miroku, Shippo, and Keade... I don't know what to tell you I really don't..." Kyosuke went to hold Sango, but Miroku stopped him. Their eyes spoke to each other, and nodding Kyosuke understood his place backing away.  
  
Miroku knew this was the time and held Sango close to him. Whispering words of comfort. They rocked back and forth, and Shippo joined in. Kagome was gone... she had left them all behind. Kyosuke looked at the others, dropping his head he walked out of the hut. He slung his sword over his shoulder, and walked towards the well. The walk was a slow one, no sounds could be heard and the well stood in the distance when the air around turned cold.  
  
"Night..."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Where's Day?" he body stood limp, the pain he'd cause weighed too much for him to bare.  
  
"She had something to do... I'll be doing the spell" She moved closer like the bringer of death the way her cloak scrapped along the ground.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"It will hurt a bit... I want you to know" A bitter sourness dripped from her voice.  
  
"Nothing can feel worse than how I feel now..." He stiffed at her words, like she really cared anyway.  
  
"Don't worry, things are going to work out... you'll see."  
  
"Let's just get this done... before anyone sees."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Night began her curse by walking around Kyosuke in a circle. Soon her path of choice changed into a six-point star, in cased in a circle. The sky grew dark, clouds gathered around the moon blocking it's light. Kyosuke stood still listening to the words she said as the earth beneath him glowed shimmer purple. He closed his eyes as thoughts of Kagome looking into his eyes ripped though his mind; she'd loved his eyes so much. He could tell by the way she'd stare, like he'd casted a spell on her or something. What he wouldn't give to have her look at his eyes once more the way she did. The well began to shake with an eruption of pink and orange flames. The flames fried off into the sky spraying the rays of colors into the night. They speared out as far as the eye could see. Kyosuke's mouth opened wide, as the colors reflected in his eyes. Never had he seen such power. The wind picked up, and his inside began to burn like Hell had found a new home inside is soul. He grit his teeth in shear pain. The earth shook as it cracked in all different places. Night stepped away from Kyosuke and finished her chant. The earth stood still as the color faded from the sky, and slammed down to earth wrapping themselves around Kyosuke. The flesh from his body was burning away, his howled distorted into an agonizing scream of pain. He dropped to his knees, holding his stomach. The strips burned from his cheeks, the fangs pushed themselves back up turning into human teeth. His cloths burned from his body, and his hair was engulfed in flames. He could no longer take the pain and passed out, his world went dark. Night smirked as the smoke cleared... all that was left was the sword of Kyosuke, he was nowhere to be found.  
  
She spun around quickly, seeing a shadowy figure moving towards her. The reached for her weapon, ready to strike down whom ever tried to spy on her.  
  
"Calm down will you... it's only me..." day stepped into the clearing.  
  
"How dare you come up behind me like that? I could have killed you!" She snapped.  
  
"You could have tried..." She tossed her hair lightly.  
  
"Feh, whatever... anyway, why aren't you wearing your cloak? Someone could see you! Kyosuke could have seen you!"  
  
"Don't worry... so... the spell worked then." She smiled pleasingly.  
  
"Yeah it worked... let's just hope he doesn't screw this up..."  
  
"I agree... well now it's time to put part b of the plan into action." She crossed her arms lightly biting her lip.  
  
"Is this where we split up?" Night pulled down her hood.  
  
"Yes... for now anyway... come find me when the time is right."  
  
"I will, I guess we don't want to much to happen to soon. I can understand that."  
  
"Good... I bettered be on my way..."  
  
"Well then until dawn... farewell... Oh and your performance was breath taking" She smirked, flashing her pearly white's in a showing off manner.  
  
"You saw that?" She spun around her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Oh yes... every bit of it... I must say you had me convinced."  
  
"Let's just hope the others believed it too." She sighed and braced herself against a tree, closing her eyes, as if to be searching for answers.  
  
She moved close to her like a serpent in the grass and hissed in her ear, " Don't worry... I won't tell your dirty little secret... about how you betrayed them all.... They'll never know it was you... you'll finally have what you want... and so will I.... Like I said... it will all be over soon....Sango."  
  
"You'd better be right... it's to late now... and if the others find out.... But your worse off than me... biting off the hand that feeds you... I just hope for your own sake that no one finds out about you too... Kargaru."  
  
"They won't... see you around." She smiled pulling the feather from her hair vanishing into the night.  
  
"Until then..." Sango spoke to herself, heading back to the hut.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
*Smirks* Oh.... I know... I'm an evil she-devil! But you read that right Sango and Kargaru booya! Oh... and things get better! Like I promised the next chapter is ready and waiting... So click that little arrow thingy a see what I got in store you next! Just a little of a heads up... your all in for a great surprise * smirks demonically*  
  
Moonlight Sorrow ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 6

Here you go... ok like I said two chapters... free of review ^^ Yet if you wish to read more and know what happens next you all are expected to review for this chapter... and that means all of you... * glares at the people who read but don't review* Okie day... here we go ^^  
  
Disclaimer~ Duh... you know the lines... blah, blah, blah... *stands on the table and moons lawyers* Heh eat my shorts!!! *Slaps an ownership sticker on Kyosuke's ass* Booya baby!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
She looked up the stairs and sighed. Slowly being careful of her steps, she crept upstairs and stood outside the forbidden door. A single bead of sweat rolled down her brow, she whipped it away. She inhaled deeply holding her breath for a while staring the count down in her head. The time was now! She gripped the doorknob easing it to the left, when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She screamed for dear life, and jumped sky high. Falling back onto her rear end.  
  
"Mom... why are you trying to seek into Kagome's room?" Sota took another bite of his apple.  
  
"Don't do that! I'm an old woman I could have had a heart attack Sota!" She grasped her chest gasping for air.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Kagome pulled back her door raising an eyebrow at her mother on the floor.  
  
"I was coming to check on you...that's all..."  
  
"Na huh... Mom was trying to spy on you." Sota flashed his cheeky smile.  
  
"Mom I told you... I'm fine. Please, stop worrying about me." She titled her head to the side showering them with a smiled warmly.  
  
It had been three months since the well had been sealed. Each day it seemed only got harder and harder, Kagome never thought she'd stop crying. But little by little, and day by day, things started to get back to normal. Her mother (a/n what's her name? Does she even have one O.o) let her stay home for about a week and a half, she felt she needed it. Kagome never told her family the whole story, just that she would no longer be going though the well. After two and a half months of hard work, Kagome had gotten to the point were if she didn't miss anymore school she would be allowed to graduate with her class. Kagome agreed to the terms knowing that that wouldn't be a problem any longer. It had been such a long time since she laughed with the girls, or went on a study date with them. Panicked about a math test, or even just hanged out at the mall. Her life was now back to normal, every now and then she'd break down a cry. Yet that was expected, she'd left another life behind... another love.  
  
"...Hello! Earth to Kagome! Come in Kagome!" Sota continue to wave his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Sota... I was thinking... what is it?"  
  
"Your friends called about an hour ago... are you going to the movies are not?"  
  
"Oh right... I totally forgot about that! I'd better hurry up then."  
  
"Ya think?" Sota closed the door behind him while tugging his mother down the stairs.  
  
Kagome grabbed her mini-backpack as well as her denim jacket that matched her skirt. She plopped down on the end of the bed slipping on her black Nikes, once done lacing them up she got off the bed. She took one last look at herself; she just got the outfit a few days ago and was looking for a reason to wear it. The skirt was about to her mid-thigh, and had thick white strips going down the side with rhinestones around the bottom. The jacket had the same white strips along the sleeves with rhinestones around the collar. She had made her shirt. Deep down she had never stopped caring about Kyosuke. He had touched apart of her that not even Inuyasha had. So she could understand why she'd kept his shirt in the end. Kagome had turned it into a sleeveless blouse, with only one shoulder on it. Then it went down at a slant on the back she found a patch of a heart with a black tipped sword going thought it. She felt it summed everything up in a nutshell so she sewed it on. The shirt had to be tied shut, so she kept the tie sting attached that he wore with it. She tied it once more on the side and tucked a lose strain of hair behind her ear. Shouldering her bag, she opened her door clicking off the light.  
  
"Mom! I'm leaving now! I got my new cell so don't wait up I have my keys too!" She shouted as she walked out the door.  
  
"Ok dear! Have fun... and please be careful!" She mom came to the kitchen door drying her hands with a dishtowel.  
  
"I will!" She shut the door locking it, she threw her keys into her bag.  
  
She walked towards the gate and stopped, she kept telling herself not to turn around, to just keep moving. Slowly she went to turn, when her name was being called. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oh hey you guys!" She waved at the girls and ran to them. She was thankful, she almost turned back to look at the well.  
  
"Yeah, you took forever!"  
  
"Sorry... so then let's go already." She hugged her jacket in her arms.  
  
"Ok. Hey your outfit is so cool Kagome-chan, is that the shirt you made?"  
  
"Yep, this is the one." She blushed turning for all the girls to see.  
  
"Very sheik! I saw it in the magazine once!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah it was pretty... but Kagome's is way better!"  
  
"Aww thanks you guys. So what are we going to see?"  
  
"Not sure, we can pick when we get there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They continued to walk down the street just laughing at stupid things. About boys they thought we cute. Not forgotten to ask questions about Kagome's love life. She only blushed and changed the subject each time. It turned out to be around five when they finally got to the movies. Each girl holding her own shopping bags. They choose to go see a romantic comedy, nothing too special. Yet then the good part was starting to happen, the call of nature kicked in. Kagome whispered she'd be right back and left her things with her friends. She left the theater in search of the bathroom. She found it no problem and took care of busyness. On her way out she heard a bunch of noise and went to check it out. A group of boys, four at the most, were throwing a football back and forth in the hallway. She shrugged it off and turned around, what happen next could only be seen as fate.  
  
"Hey go long!" The red head shouted.  
  
"Alright, cool! I got it! I got it!"  
  
Kagome turned around and he slammed right into her, both fell to the ground hard. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, as her mind just replayed what happen. She looked up at him and gasped. No...  
  
"Heh! Yeah you got it alright!" The red head laughed out loud.  
  
"Shut up will ya! Hey I'm sorry are you ok?" The guy study Kagome's face.  
  
"She'd be much better if you got from in between her legs!" The brown hair one smirked.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't even buy her dinner yet... haha!" The blonde guy came up behind the others.  
  
"Crap! ... Sorry...s...super sorry!" His cheeks turned fiery red as he scrambled off of Kagome.  
  
He reached down putting a hand out to her, but kagome was frozen, she couldn't breathe let alone move.  
  
"You scared the crap out of her man... do something!" The red head shoved the guy.  
  
"Wanna what me to do Ray?" He turned to the red haired guy.  
  
"How should I know you fell on her not me..." Ray shrugged off the question and picked up the football.  
  
"Hey come on... I'm sorry I knock you down... I'm kind of a dork at times." He smiled and ran his finger though his hair. He lightly titled it giving him a cocky charm.  
  
"Some times... try all the time!" The blonde guy chucked.  
  
"Your not helping Jase!" They guy glared at his friend.  
  
"I don't think he was trying to man... look we'd better head out... or we'll be late again. I'm not running extra laps cause you fucked up." The brown hair kid spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, I hear Kai..." he turned back to Kagome, "Please... are you ok? I didn't mean too. I just didn't know you were there... will you say something?"  
  
"...I.... It's ok. Sorry I spaced out." Kagome reached up and took his hand; with very little effort he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"You sure your ok?" He looked truly concern.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm fine. I'd better be going back to me friends though."  
  
"What theater you in?"  
  
"Eleven? Why?" She titled her head to the side as well, her hair spilled over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, can I walk you back there? I mean it's the least I can do, after knocking you down."  
  
"You don't have to... really. I'll manage." She waved her hands innocently.  
  
"No. Please, I want to." He took her hand giving a seriously look.  
  
"Well if you really want too." Her cheek burned a deep scarlet color from his touch.  
  
What was going on? This all felt way to formerly to her. The way he held her hand now... was the same as Kyosuke had. Sure it had been three months, but when a guy like that touches you, you just don't swept it under the rug and move on. Even the way he smiled at her when he got up was screaming Kyosuke... plus... though this would never leave her lips. When they fell and he was in between her legs, the fire he set that certain day went a blaze! Like her body was telling her to give in. Like it was meant to be... But it was dumb. Kyosuke was gone... in her past literally! This guy may has his charm, and even know how to turn a girl on... but he would never be her Kyosuke... wait... The Kyosuke... not hers'...he'd never be hers'.  
  
"Alright cool, hey guys! I'll be right back!"  
  
"Ok, but hurry up... we got practice at 5:30!" Kai snapped at him.  
  
"Yeah I know! I'll be back in time, just don't leave without me!" He turned back around to Kagome.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Uhh... yeah." Kagome smiled at him nodding her head lightly.  
  
"Cool." He placed his hands in his back pockets and lowers his head.  
  
Kagome turned her head and looked at him with a wondering eye, until he turned and looked back at her with a seductive smile. Kagome blushed red and looked away.  
  
"That a really neat shirt you have there..." He still looked at her.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"... Yeah... did you make it?"  
  
She turned her head and looked rather timidly and nodded.  
  
He stopped walking and lightly took hold of her chin turning her face close to his,"you did a great job..."  
  
"Uh... th...thank you"  
  
"What's your name?" he spoke no lower than a whisper.  
  
"Kagome... my name is Kagome. What's yours?"  
  
"Minko...Kyosuke Minko."  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide in disbelieved, as she looked him over. His hair was the same shade of midnight black only it was shorter not even passed his shoulder. It seemed to fan out all over his head, his bangs flared out to the side. His eyes were what made her pause the first time, without a doubt they were the very same! He stood a bit buffer, and taller than the Kyosuke she knew. Yet he had the same charm! Could it be... could this be her Kyosuke! Only in a human form...  
  
"Did I say something to upset you?"  
  
"Sorry, what did you say your name was?"  
  
"Oh, Kyosuke... I moved out here from Kyoto."  
  
"I'm sorry... I just thought you were someone I knew..." Could he really be him?  
  
"Well here is your theater, I'd better head back before the guys leave me. It was nice meeting you. Hopeful we can hang out sometime."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fun. Do you know where Sunshine Shrine is?" She smiled and lightly shook his hand.  
  
"I think Jase lives over in that area... is there where you leave?" He lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome only nodded, with a goofy smile on her face.  
  
"Cool... I'll come by sometime them..."  
  
Kagome nodded and gave Kyosuke her cell phone before she went back into the movie.  
  
"Your still as beautiful as I remember... and sweet too. I don't have much time... but still it won't be much longer now." Kyosuke smiled and ran back down the hall to meet his new friends, of his new life. -.-.-  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango chanted as the massive over sized weapon tore though the air, blasting tress into dust.  
  
He leaped up and over several tree, his body crashed to the ground. He scrabbled to his feet and took off again.  
  
"Go! Before he gets way!" Her eyes looking over her shoulder at Kagura.  
  
"Right... Dance of Blades!" Kagura screamed, the sky blue blade tore though his clothes.  
  
"Damnit will you just die Inuyasha!" Kagura shouted into the wind.  
  
He spun around and glared at them both. They skidded to a halt, Sango with her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, as Kagura held her fans tight ready to deflect any attack. He clothes were tore, he was barely breathing. His left eye was dripping with blood, so was his arms and legs. His right arm was dislocated thanks to Sango. While he limped on his left leg, that was an aid from Kagura. Inuyasha held the Tetseiga with all his power.  
  
"...Why... why Sango? I thought we were friends?"  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha I'm sorry... but I need to have the jewel... it's the only way!"  
  
"This! This is what you're trying to kill me over... this damn thing!" He ripped the jewel from his neck and held it in the air for all to see.  
  
"You'll take it over my dead body! You hear me! When I'm dead and gone will this leave me! And to think you asked Kagura to help you! Have you no shame... or pride for that matter!" He barked, his eye flashing a deep crimson his demon begged to be let out, to kill them both.  
  
"Your wrong... we both need something from you... Sango needs the jewel as I need the Tetseiga!" Kagura pulled her fan up to hide her smile.  
  
"The what? You crazy wench! Never you hear me! Never will you have my sword nor the jewel!"  
  
"Inuyasha please... Naraku will give back my brother back to me, if I only give him the jewel!" Sango could feel his pain, the pain that twisted in his heart showed in his eyes.  
  
"And you believed him? You naïve jackass! Naraku is nothing but a lair! What would ever give you the idea he'd keep his word! How stupid can you be? And let me guess Naraku said he'd free you, Kagura, if you brought him the Tetseiga! Am I right?" He heart started to race, his demon blood calling... calling for death and suffering.  
  
"Wrong... your brother is the one my deal is with. For the sword I get an ally to finally be rid of Naraku once and for all, plus I found myself attracted to the Western Lord, with the Tetseiga... I'm grated a place in his heart... if not in his bed." The pleasurable idea made her close her eyes in bliss licking her lips seductively.  
  
"Kagome will never forgive you... Sango when she comes back..."  
  
"Heh...heh...hahaha!!!" Kagura's laugh sliced though the forest like a hot knife in butter, melting everything away.  
  
"What's so funny?" Inuyasha growled, his fangs cutting into his lower lip.  
  
"You don't know... you really don't know... haha hahaha!"  
  
"Kagura don't! He can' take it... just stop!"  
  
"Shut Up bitch! Don't tell me what I can't take! What! Come on what's so freakin funny!"  
  
"You... you really think Kagome's going to come back?"  
  
"Yes! She will! I'll make sure of it!"  
  
"Wrong again lover boy... she's not coming back..." she lowered her voice for only his ears, and she curled her lips into a demonic smile. "Kyosuke will make sure that she won't come back..."  
  
His eyes opened wide, as the color drained from his face. He never notices he was holding his breath, "wha...what... what are you talking about?"  
  
"Did you ever stop to think... why Kagome was so curious about him?"  
  
He stared Kagura in the eyes, while Sango looked away in shame.  
  
"Why don't I tell you a little story... it might make you do us a fair and kill yourself. Kyosuke came to Naraku for help... he had made a big mistake by making a deal with a power witch. Only he failed on his part of the deal, as punishment he would be a slave for all eternity while his soul burned in hell... Unless... he could find a chosen one."  
  
Inuyasha's ears picked up and he moved a bit closer to Kagura. "Chosen one?"  
  
"That's right, dog boy... chosen one. The one who would bring death and destruction to all worlds. The child of a powerful miko, and a cursed Inu youkai, the child would tear apart the skies, killing until it was slain by its own mother. Only the mother was pure of heart, and the father of a darken past... are you getting this?"  
  
"... Keep going..."  
  
"The two must mate and conceive the child within one year, or all hope is lost. The child would rule over time and its parents shall as well. As the mother would have already crossed thought time herself. You see... Kagome is the chosen one you idiot! Kagome is meant to bring a child of a true evil essence into the world to kill us all! Kyosuke came to Naraku for help in finding this miko! Kanna used her mirror to get inside of her mind and implant images of Kyosuke in her brain so when she dreamed. He'd be all she could think about. All I had to do was lead you to the meeting place. I sent the demons to die at Kyosuke's hand. It was I who sent the demon after Kagome in the woods. Naraku knew it would be hard to make Kyosuke fit in if you caught on. So that's where Sango came in, if she kept things going smoothly, and with the jewel he would give her back her brother! But here is the funny thing! Kyosuke lied to you... it was him who came on to Kagome not her... he tried to mate with her, but stop because Sango said to...You got so mad over a damn lie! But wait there is more! Sango was the one to placed the spell on the well so Kagome couldn't come back! The well would have allowed you to pass though... but Sango's little spell sealed up Kagome's side so no one would pass!" Kagura's eye glitter in the afternoon sun as her tears fell, she couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"But you failed... you sick fuck! If Kagome is stick in her time..."  
  
"Oh let me guess... if Kagome is stuck in her time then how will the child come to be... heh... I think you'd better ask Sango about that little part... she thought of that not me..."  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry... but I did it for Kohiko!"  
  
"What did you do?!?" he screamed.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"Just tell him!" Kagura pushed her slightly  
  
"I used a spell to send Kyosuke to Kagome's time! His been there for three months now!"  
  
"...How... You Bitch!" Inuyasha lunged forward swing back the Tetseiga.  
  
Sango jumped back yet not soon enough as the mighty sword tore though her back. She screamed in agony falling to the ground. Kagura stood there wide and speechless; she went to call upon her dancing blade, yet Inuyasha was already on her. he swung the blade horizontal ripping the fabric of her kimono cutting deep into her abdomen. She fell over, her blood seeping into the earth. He moved back giving him enough room and with all he could muster he raised the Tetseiga and summon the deadly wind scar! The blast cleared the area in recode time. The ground stream nothing was left standing. He scanned for there bodies but found nothing, he ear twitched. Lifting his eyes to the sky, he was them floating way on Kagura's feather.  
  
"This... is not the end... I swear... you both will die at my hand, for taking my kagome away from me..." As he turned his back the blood from his wounds dripped to the ground.  
  
So he had been betrayed. As had his Kagome, he was nothing but a tool to send her to the well. Where he couldn't get to her, to save her. Kyosuke the one he, he had trusted, lied to him. Only wanted nothing but his kagome to bare his child and bring death into this world. Never would his Kagome slay her child... but if it was true... he could not allow this to happen... he didn't have the time to wait for the well to reopen... plus Kyosuke might have already mated with kagome... if he was correct... a hanyou child took six months to be born... if he could find a way to kagome, he could warn her... but how? He couldn't go back to the village, who knows who else would turn on him. The only person he could think of was Kikyo... but... would she help him... she have too1 he would not allow his kagome to be with another ... or to bring a child as such into the world... he would stop this... no matter what it took... no matter who he had to kill. Kagome was his and his alone. Kyosuke would die!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Ok... * takes a deep breath of relief* I hope I got most of your questions answered... I'm think I might bring Sessy into this... a chapter with him a Kagura... him or Kouga... *shrugs * you tell me who'd you like to see... also, I'm not sure... If I should make the next chapter in Kagome's time with her and Kyo-san... or in Inuyasha's time...choices, choices... anyway review please and tell me what you think. You know I love to hear you thoughts. ^^ Okie day  
  
Moonlight Sorrow 3 *smiles* 


End file.
